Madness
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Madness. Ella estaba loca. Siempre lo estuvo, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando él se había dado cuenta. LEE LAS ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE CONTINUAR LEYENDO.


.

.

**Rate: **M/MA

**Género: **Angst; Hurt/Comfort; Tragedy; Drama; General; Dark.

**Empezado: **30/Julio/2013

**Terminado: **31/Julio/2013

**Editado: **31/Julio/2013

**Tipo**: OS

**Palabras: **1302 (Aprox.)

**Summary: **_Madness_. Ella estaba loca. Siempre lo estuvo, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando él se había dado cuenta.

**Naruto no es mío. Pero la idea si, respeta por favor.**

**A/N:**Hace tiempo que no escribía algo. Un OS aparte :D

Advertencias: Es **Dark**, Hay **Lemon**, Hay **Violación**, y posiblemente una que otra cosilla. Por favor, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Proximamente esta historia será también puesta en por aquello de la prohibición del MA ;)

.

.

_My memories always go back to you, I keep on having to erase them  
Why am I like this? Why am I behaving like this?  
I'm making a fool of myself  
Looks like this will take a long time  
It's like you are still here_

.

.

Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Siempre fue así, hasta aquel fatídico día.

Ella tuvo que herirlo, aunque eso implicara que a la hora de herirlo, ella se hería a sí misma. No importaba, siempre y cuando él se quedara para toda la eternidad con ella.

.

.

Había conocido a Haruno Sakura en la Universidad. Él acababa de graduarse de su carrera, y su plan de estudios, -como el de muchos otros-, era estudiar una maestría después de acabar la carrera. Así que, por el momento, pensó que sería mejor, por no decir _ideal_, trabajar un rato y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No sería tan difícil, después de todo su Universidad le dio empleo como maestro mientras tomaba sus clases ahí mismo. El impartiría algunas clases a la semana, y todo perfecto.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la conoció.

Ella era hermosa. Una larga cabellera rosada, casi rubia, ojos verdes, casi podría decir que la muchacha era extranjera. Para alguien como él, siendo de nacionalidad japonesa, con muchos rasgos japoneses, -como era de esperarse-, sería un milagro que se fijara en él, siendo maestro o no.

Pero entonces sucedió. Todo parecía ser un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser real. Y cuánta razón tenía, era demasiado bueno para ser real. Todo estaba mal, esto no debería haber pasado.

Ella estaba loca. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. _Y cuanto lo sentía._

.

.

— Perdóname, Itachi… ¡Pero si tu no me hubieras traicionado no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo! — ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para desencadenar este tipo de actitud? ¿De acciones para con él?

— Sé que estoy haciendo que me veas _mal_. Pero quiero que sepas, que jamás, ¿me escuchas? _Jamás _he querido herirte así. ¡Pero entiende! ¡Tú me provocaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste irte con esa zorra?! ¡Siempre has sabido que te amo, eres mi todo! — Le dijo, mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos recorrían morbosamente su cuerpo desnudo y magullado.

— ¡No entiendes cuanto te amo! ¡Yo abandoné todo por ti! — Su mano, fría como el hielo, bajó hasta su entrepierna. Soltó un respingo. — ¿Me entiendes, Itachi? — Sus ojos verdes mostraban tal _inocencia_, que apenas creía lo que la muchacha le estaba haciendo con las manos.

— Tal vez si me embarazo… ¡Tal vez así tu amor pueda regresar a mí! ¡Yo ser única para ti, y tú para mí! Los tres estaremos siempre juntos. — Comenzó a quitarse la ropa de manera rápida, quitando su camisa, después su sostén, para terminar subiéndose la falda y quitándose las bragas, aventándolas a alguna parte de la habitación.

Nunca lo negó, la joven mujer, al menos cinco años menor que él, tenía cuerpo de infarto. Ya la había visto antes, durante su primera cita, él le quitó la virginidad.

— ¿Estás segura? — Él no quería parecer alguien que abusara de las personas, como ella, tan inocentes en sentido sexual. Así que lo primero que hizo, fue preguntarle a la joven si estaba segura de perder su virginidad con él.

— C-claro que quiero…— Y ella, como otra respuesta, pegó su húmeda cavidad al pene de aquel hombre. Se sentía muy bien con tan solo pegar su entrada, ya quería saber que se sentía estar dentro de ella, pero, lamentablemente para él, esto se lo tenía que tomar lentamente.

Sus labios besaron la comisura de los labios de ella, bajando lentamente, repartiendo besos en su cuello y senos, prestando especial atención a aquellos redondos senos, apretándolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, eran demasiado hermosos para su gusto. Después de dedicarles esa atención, siguió bajando, pasando por su vientre, y así, pronto llegando a su rechonchito monte, lleno con lacios vellos rosas, un tanto largos. Pegó su nariz ahí, oliendo su feminidad, pareciéndole demasiado excitante, poniéndolo todavía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

A ella solo le salían gemidos, uno que otro gritillo.

Comenzó a besarle y a lamer su monte de Venus, bajando lentamente a sus labios vaginales, abriéndolos, besando y lamiendo su clítoris en el proceso. Eso hizo que comenzara a ponerse todavía más húmeda, sacando bastantes jugos.

Supo que con eso ella podría recibirlo, sin que fuera tan doloroso, pero continuó.

Separó su boca un poco de su entrada, para así, comenzar a acariciar con sus dedos aquella deliciosa conchita, abriéndole los labios con ambas manos, para después, soltarlos que crearan un delicioso y adictivo sonido.

— _Ah, ah…_— Ella solo gemía, y entonces comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo, como si quisiera orinar.

— Todavía no, Sakura…— Le dijo en un susurro, para después, comenzar a lamer y succionar su clítoris.

— _Oh, oh, ¡Oh!_ — No lo soportó, y llegó al orgasmo, se sentía extasiada. Pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar, justo en ese momento en que llegó, aquel hombre se lo metió duro y rápido. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar o de llorar, porque, a pesar de que acababa de quitarle la virginidad, acababa de tener un orgasmo, lo cual la dejó bastante sensible, y con lo que acababa de hacer, estuvo a punto de llorar por aquella poca dolorosa sensación.

— ¡Itachi! — Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por esa misma joven. Aunque su grito fuera de placer.

La joven mujer prácticamente lo estaba violando sexualmente. Él no quería tener relaciones con ella. Ella lo obligó.

Tanto fue así, que la muchacha se metió el flácido y no duro miembro de Uchiha Itachi.

No mentiría, fue doloroso.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Lo estaba cabalgando duro, y aunque esto fuera un asalto sexual, no pudo evitar, –que entre el dolor–, surgiera lo placentero. Sintió como su flácido miembro comenzó a endurecer, haciendo que sudara y quisiera darle más duro. Romperle la suave y delicada concha, tocar su cérvix y que después esta experiencia fuera lo bastante dolorosa como para que la joven aprendiera.

El sonido adictivo que se escuchaba a la hora en que ella bajaba, y que chocaba contra él, hizo que subiera su cadera para intentar llegar a la entrada del cérvix.

De adelante a atrás, de arriba abajo, duro, _muy duro_, así logró llegar al orgasmo, y que su _secuestrado_ novio, la llenara con toda su esencia.

A pesar de que en un principio le dolió, no pudo evitar que a la larga esto se convirtiera en algo placentero. Él ya no pensó más.

— _Lo siento, cariño…_— y así, fue como alguien como Itachi, con un futuro brillante, con un futuro lleno de cosas magnificas, se fuera al traste. Después de todo ella solo estaba un poco _loca_.

Lo insano era su segundo nombre.

— _Cariño, con esto será suficiente._ — Le dijo esas últimas palabras, mientras se tocaba el vientre. Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la obscuridad lo alcanzara.

Uchiha Itachi estaba muerto. Y nadie se enteraría de ello, de eso se encargaría ella.

.

.

_There's so many traces of you still here  
Now I'm becoming like you  
I'm asking you to comfort me  
I'm becoming kind of strange_

_I need your love,  
I'm going crazy, my love  
And I feel the madness in me,  
I'm a mess, I need love_

_The memories that are twisted  
My image that is wrenched  
If I erase you  
Feels like I will be erased too_

* * *

_AN: Algunas veces me sorprendo a mi misma xD  
_

_Esto es "algo" obscuro O-O_

_y bueno, espero les haya gustado el lemon, si es que se puede considerar por tal "violencia". Si bien saben, no me gusta hacer lemon, no tengo expereriencia escribiendo, y a veces, por más que uno intente, no siempre sale xD_

_En fin, espero esto se pueda llevar algún review, o favoritos n_n lo agradeceré profundamente._

_Canción: Madness - Miss A (es un grupo de muchachas coreanas)_


End file.
